


Familiar fight mice

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: RP log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Eva and Sierra fight the familiars mice





	Familiar fight mice

**Author's Note:**

> Word | Points  
> Prince: 708 words | 700 points  
> Strawberry: 781 words | 740 points  
> Beetle: 176 words | 135 points
> 
> EXP: 5  
> Pur: -60

Order: Sierra, Eva, Mice (familiar)  
  
  


Sierra tucked the groceries into her backpack, trying to decide if she needed to swing by any other stores before heading back. When was the last time she'd gone out just to have fun? With all the rose cucks lurking around seaford, it was getting harder to justify the risk. As much as she'd love to knock those assholes' teeth in, being reckless was what got Ophelia killed and she couldn't do that to Percy. Death was inevitable, but no reason to force it along.

Eva waited at the crosswalk and frowned at her phone, she had already rebooted it several times this week, she didn't get why it was having an issue with its most basic function. With a sigh she put it back in her pocket as the light turned green and crossed, she'll decide what to do after getting groceries. Turning the corner, she spotted Sierra ahead coming her way. Eva hadn't seen her since Percy's birthday and Aeron's return, she wondered how she was doing.

Sierra glanced over spotting Eva. She wondered vaguely if anyone ever gave her an update on the Aeron situation after she left or if she's still in the dark. Oh well, that wasn't Sierra’s problem unless she actually asked about it. Sierra gave the best smile and wave she could manage.

Eva smiled back, taking her waving as an invite to chat, waiting till they both got closer to wave back herself. "Hey, long time no see Sierra! How are you?" she asked.

Good question. Sierra honestly hadn't been focusing on how she was feeling recently. It was easier to just throw her focus into something and forget herself for a while. Still there was no good reason to dump all her shit on the other magi just for making small talk. "I'm doing as well as i can be with everything going on. Just going through the motions and keeping an eye on my soul gem."

She readjusts her bag. "Oh, what about you? How are you doing?" Sierra adds as an afterthought. It wouldn't hurt to check in.

Eva nodded solemnly, December and January have been such rollarcoaster months that keeping track of soul gems had to be rough. "I'm glad to hear that you're doing good" she said. "I am...doing my best as well, I guess, I'm sorry I couldn't have made it like the others" Eva said, apologizing for her absence at Ophelia's memorial, even after her chat with Yu Shan she still felt...bad.

The mice were fighting on the top of this large thing, when the pink one managed to knock a mallet out of the purple one's hands. They continued fighting, in capable of getting along without their witch's soothing song.

"Not many people were there and honestly, you didn't miss much," Sierra admitted. "Its probably not a common sentiment, but you don't owe the dead anything you didn't give them in life. The best thing we can do now is move on and try to-" Sierra cut herself off and stared as a strange green mallet fell not far from them. She cast her gaze up from where it'd come from. Well fuck.

Eva felt her shoulders sag a little, Ophelia didn't have a bigger turn out? Maybe not the newer Magi like Nall or Martin would've gone but...she should've gone, why couldn't she have just gone? Sierra might have been right but she did owe-, Eva thoughts were interupted by the sound of something clattering to the ground beside them. A toy mallet? Were some kids playing on the roof, how dangerous! Turning to look up at the roof, Eva excepted to see kids but it was...mouse-ish? "Are those familiars?"

The mice continue fighting.

"Not sure what else they would be." Sierra pointed out. "How about we talk more later and deal with these assholes right now?" Fighting was somehow always easier than talking. For fighting, hurting people was the point and not a sign that you fucked up.

Eva nodded in agreement, "Yeah, good idea" She looked around for people before stepping a little into the alley next to the and transformed. Climbing up there would be a hassle time waste but, she could jump up there right? Eva took a minute to brace herself, focusing on having enough energy to get up there. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off the ground and leapt up to the roof, waiting for Sierra to follow.

The red mouse screeched at a magi appearing, but got stabbed by the pink one for its trouble. They went back to fighting one another.

Health: Sierra: 60hp, Eva: 60hp, Red: 23hp Pink: 23hp, Purple: 23hp

Sierra followed after her. Transforming and summoning her wand, she makes a trail of bubbles to help herself get up before landing securely on the rooftop. This was going to be fun.

After making sure Sierra followed her up, Eva moved towards the red mouse familiar, swinging her arm across with the intent of summoning her sword but instead unleashing dozens of little discs? and shredding the familiar. That was a new weapon, but not good for close attacking she decided as a few bounced off in a few directions, she didn't want to hit anyone else or herself. ( nat20 - 12x2 = 24 dmg to Red)

With red gone, pink and purple turn and attack the newer magi. Purple whacks her with a mallet while Pink stabs her with a spear. 

Purple: (d13 to hit, 3dmg)

Pink: (d15 to hit, 2dmg)

Health: Sierra: 55hp, Eva: 60hp, Red: DEAD, Pink: 23hp, Purple: 23hp

Sierra flung out out more bubbles at the pink familiar, hoping to match Eva's pace.

(Gambit, 18dmg to pink)

Eva waved her arm again to summon a weapon, getting the sword she originally wanted, good. Seeing Sierra was taking care of another one, Eva went after the remaining familiar left untouched, slashing it. ( 8 + 11 to hit - 8 dmg to Purple)

Even though both were hit, the mice get distracted and begin squabbling again.

Health: Sierra: 55hp, Eva: 60hp, Red: DEAD, Pink: 5hp, Purple: 15hp

Sierra panted. That hit had taken more out of her than explected. She just tried to stay away from the squabbling as she caught her breath.

Eva glanced at Sierra, "Are you doing okay?" she asked, she wasn't a healer or anything so she hoped Sierra wasn't seriously hurt or anything. She took another swing at the Purple mouse, but worried about Sierra it wasn't that hard of a hit. ( 5+11 to hit - 2 dmg to Purple)

Purple whapped Pink with its mallet, squawking at the other mouse. Pink squeaked in offense and swiped Purple's legs out from underneath it.

Health: Sierra: 55hp, Eva: 60hp, Red: DEAD, Pink: 5hp, Purple: 13hp

"I'm fine," Sierra said, waving away Eva's worry. "It just took my breath away. That's all."

"O-okay, just checking" she'd drop it then, Sierra would let her know if she really wasn't okay. Just focus on getting rid of these familiars, that's what she should do. Taking her sword she slashed at the purple familiar a few times, before it ended up being sliced to dust. ( 11 + 6 to hit - 4 x 6 = 24 Dmg to purple)

Pink stabs Purple just as it dissolves, and it stomps its foot angrily at losing the object of its ire.

Health: Sierra: 55hp, Eva: 60hp, Red: DEAD, Pink: 5hp, Purple: DEAD

Sierra swung a barrage of bubbles at the last familiar before it could do anything too dumb.

(14hit, 6dmg)

The final mouse dissolved, 3 bursts of green clubs exploding from where the three mice had been. 

Health: Sierra: 55hp, Eva: 60hp, Mice: DEAD

Eva looked around at the rest of the roof, "I guess that means they're all gone?" she decided, checking behind a air conditioner before waving away her sword. "They didn't really attack either just, they seemed to be be fighting with themselves"

"I don't think I've ever seen familiars just straight up ignore us and fight eachother before. Have you?" Sierra questioned, tilting her head.

Eva tried thinking back, "Not that I can recall, but it's also normally just one familiar too. Maybe they were fighting to see who would get to attack us?" she joked.

Sierra had to admit that sounded like the dumbest possible anwser, but... "Yeah, I could believe that. Magic is weird." She glanced around the top of the building. She wondered how long they could be up there till someone noticed. "Need any help getting down?"

Eva walked over to the side of the roof, looking down trying to decide if she could hop down there safely. "Do you have a safe way down?"

Sierra made a few of her larger bubbles for demonstration sake. "Well I did literally scale an entire witch once." Sierra smiled, remembering how that wasn't even the most impressive thing she had done that battle. Then the smile lessened as she recalled what came after. No memory is purely good.

Eva looked between the bubbles and the ground, in the end the bubbles were probably a little safer, if maybe not by much. "Well if it worked in a witch labyrinth then a building should be fine, let's go"

Sierra shifted from foot to foot as she thought about how to best go about it. Oh well, no time like the present and its not like the building is especially tall anyways. She made a spread of bubbles going down back into the alleyway and picked Eva up.

Eva watched impressed as the bubbles appear like a staircase. It was going to be a interesting hop down is what Eva had figured before swiftly being picked up by Sierra. "Oh, im not too heavy am I?" She asked.

"No, its just that I don't think anyone else can stand on the bubbles, so this is easier." Sierra approached the edge of the building and started jumping from bubble to bubble. It was only about half way down that Sierra realized that she probably should have asked if Eva was alright with being carried.

Eva was then very glad she didnt try stepping on the bubbles herself. "Magic rules are so confusing" she sighed as they made their way down.

"Magic is bullshit," Sierra added as she set the other girl on solid ground. "Complete and utter nonsense pretending to be logical."


End file.
